Hurricane Teddy (2032)
Hurricane Teddy was the costliest hurricane of the 2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It formed from a low pressure area in the Bay of Campeche. It unexpectedly became a major hurricane and made landfall near Tampa, Florida as a category 4 hurricane. It then proceeded up the east coast, and became Extratropical as a Category 3 hurricane, allowing it to maintain this intensity. Teddy is often crowned as the worst hurricane to ever hit New York City. Teddy is responsible for the SS United States's sinking. Meteorological History Formation A low pressure area formed in the Bay of Campeche on November 26. The NHC gave it a 10% chance of formation within 5 days. However, convection increased, and Tropical Depression Twenty was declared the next day. It slowly organized as it moved northeast, and became Tropical Storm Teddy on November 29. In the eastern Gulf of Mexico, shear was decreased, which gave Teddy time to intensify. Teddy exploded due to warm waters, and became a Category 3 hurricane on December 1, the day after the end of the season. It managed to reach category 4 before it made landfall on Tampa, Florida. Destruction As Teddy passed over Florida, wind gusts of 150 mph were recorded, which was impressive considering the maximum sustained winds were only 130. After this, Teddy moved into the Gulf Stream. Teddy weakened somewhat, into a 105 mph Category 2. Originally expected to move to sea, a low formed that pushed Teddy into the east coast. Teddy completed an extratropical transition just after landfall, but intensified to 115 mph, becoming the strongest extratropical atlantic cyclone in history. Teddy moved north in the east coast, causing significant flooding and damage. Teddy hit New York the hardest, passing directly over Long Island, causing severe storm surge, which was seen as worse than Sandy. The main state was also hit hard. Surge was a huge factor here as well, with NYC buried in 5 feet of water. The most notable thing was the SS United States, which was waiting for someone to salvage it, broke loose from its moorings, slammed into the pier, putting a hole in the ship's hull, and sinking in the river. This was one of the costliest events caused by a hurricane, which contributed to about $4 billion in damage. Eventually, Teddy began a weakening trend. Dissipation By December 7, Teddy had weakened to Tropical Storm force. Teddy then began to move west, and exited the coast that day. Teddy brought Tropical Storm winds to Nova Scotia and Canada. Teddy became a fully frontal wave on December 8, and NHC stopped issuing advisories. Impact Mexico Due to Teddy being located North of Mexico, minimal damages and winds occurred here. One person died when he fell off a cliff due to winds. United States The USA was where Teddy hit hardest. It made a direct landfall near Tampa, Florida as a weak category 4 hurricane. This caused massive storm surge and destruction throughout the state. In the Carolinas, Teddy also caused massive damage, but not to the extent of Florida. It caused large storm surge, and 115 mph winds. In New York, Teddy hit very hard here, bringing severe winds and the highest storm surge. Teddy undocked the SS United States and it sunk in the pier, killing 5 people who were on board. Teddy's USA impacts end here, as the storm moved out to sea. Canada Teddy never made landfall, but passed close to the coast. 75 mph gusts were recorded near Nova Scotia, and weak storm surge flooded some areas. Overall, Teddy's impact on Canada was 7 deaths and $200 million in damage. Retirement Due to extensive Damage in the US and Canada, and the sinking of the SS United States, the name Teddy was retired from the rotating name lists in the spring of 2033. It will be replaced with Tomothy in the 2038 season. Category:VileMaster Category:Retired storms Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Extratropical Cyclones Category:Major Hurricanes Category:New York hurricanes Category:Off-season storms